


Calm Down

by Clover_12_4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_12_4/pseuds/Clover_12_4





	Calm Down

"STOP IT! YOUR JUST A LITTLE GIRL!." I stopped playing with one of his strands of hair. I pulled away, out of his arms walking away while wiping the tears away. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, I when to far this time. "Rey!" Kylo ran to me turning me around pulling me into a embrace. "I'm just tired Rey, don't cry my scavenger. I didn't mean it Rey, I love you. That Rat Hux just got on my nerves like always. But this time he brought you into it," Kylo clenched his hands. "Oww," I whimper from the tight grip on my waist. He pulled his hands off my waist, I grabbed his hands placing his hands back on my waist. "I love it when you hold me, just not that tight Lord Ren, " I teased. He leaned his head down pressing kisses to a sensitive spot on my neck. "Kylo not here," I pulled away from his head. He pulled his hands off my waist walking away back to the waits he was lifting. I ran over to him pulling his body against mine. Pushing him to the metal wall pressing kisses to his neck making him groan. "But maybe today I'll make an exception." I whispered in his ear causing him to quiver.


End file.
